shadowlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Blacksmith
"Fortify or Degrade and sell your equipment and items at the Blacksmith." Fortify "Fortification success offers you bonuses, while failure returns little expenditures" Fortifying equipment will increase the stats on the chosen item by a pre-determined amount that differs from weapon to weapon, as indicated on the right side of the fortification screen. An item's fortification level quality changes as it is forted. The overall quality of the item can also affect the amount of gold needed to fort an item with White being the lowest and Orange being the highest. Each fortification level costs more than the previous. An item's fortification level cannot exceed the Blacksmith's level, which, in turn, cannot exceed the Town Hall's level. Fortification has a certain chance of failure. The top of the Blacksmith window displays the fortification success rate, which is precisely the chance your equipment has to be fortified. The Blacksmith's fortification success rate changes between 10% and 20% every half hour, and is the same for everyone on a server who has exited protected status. If the success rate changes while you are viewing the Fortify screen, you will get a message saying "Energy Value has altered". You will need to exit the Blacksmith and re-enter to reset the success rate. With the Alliance Tech "Intensify" your Blacksmith's fort rate increases by 1% each level. Each time you fortify an item above level 100, you consume 10 Stones of Spirit which can be obtained via Lucky Turning, Tower of Soul and Crazy Adventure. As of yet, the max cap for any item's fortification level is 200. Formula The formula to calculate the total cost of an item up to any upgrade level desired: (X * n) + (n-1 / 2) * (Y * n) Variables are: X = Initial Fort Price Y = +Price/Fort n = level of item desired Note: Please check wiki for each item's Initial Fort Price and +Price/Fort. You can calculate price useing this spreadshit: here Degrade "Deforting the fortified goods gives you a few coins" This is where you can lower a forted items level and return back a certain amount of gold. Degrading an item that is past fort level 100 will not return back Stones of Spirit. Actually you will receive 80% of the total gold cost of the item you're degrading. Selling an item to a shop will grant you the same quantity of gold of degrading it, this way is faster when the cost is greater than your Treasury capacity. Recast "Recast consumes 5 pieces of fragments. The former attribute of the item will be covered by the latter one" Recast is a special function that lets you add certain properties to an item. You can access the recast ability through the Blacksmith building. Note that you can recast only the items in your warehouse, and any item can have ONE bonus each time. Recasting the same item a second time will remove the bonus to add a new random one. There's no limit to the time you can recast a single item, but you require 5 Fragments each time. Bonus List Some items have special bonuses with a very low rate to get them. Not all the items can have the same common bonuses too, for example the troop boost is for Cloaks and Mounts only, as the Reborn ability is the unique upgrade for Armors. The exhastive list of possible bonuses can be viewed in-game by howering the mouse over the stars in the recast window. Common These bonuses can appear in different values, from +1 to +35. Special These bonuses can be obtained only on specific items. Possible values: For physical attack and defense: from +5 up to +1500 For Troops : from +5 up to +2500 Unique The most powerfull and rare bonuses; each item category has it's own bonus. Category:Buildings Category:Items Category:Fragment Exchange Items Category:Absorb Category:Gem